1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are techniques for notifying the execution result of a job or the history of jobs such printing or scanning executed by a device such as a fax machine, a printer or a digital multifunction peripheral (MFP) to a user or an external apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-187582 discloses a technique for transmitting job history information showing the history of a job by email to an email address input by a user.
However, with the foregoing conventional technology, modifying job information to be notified, the timing for notifying job information and the notification destination of job information necessarily involves modifying setting information or computer programs installed on a device. Thus, appropriately notifying information on jobs executed by a device is not always easy.